


Happy Anniversary

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg forgets and Mycroft forgives while also saying something important for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Greg. Answer me now. -MH

What? GL

You are late. Get in the car in front of the building now. -MH

Greg frowned and walked outside, moving to the car, sliding in. "I hope you know you've caused me quite a bit of annoyance." Mycroft pursed his lips slightly as he stared at the other man.

"What.. Why?"

"You were late." Mycroft shot him an icy glare.

"I'm sorry.." The man bit his lip nervously. Mycroft didn't reply and simply stared out the window, his icy mask up and fingering his phone, checking for any messages from Anthea. "Mycroft…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Mycroft sighed before giving him a sad smile. "Whatever for? You were only late to our anniversary dinner of us dating for a year." Greg's eyes filled as he stopped himself from reaching out to the man, knowing that he'd only be pushed away. Mycroft bit his lip as he saw Greg reach for him before sighing and sitting next to him, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry," He mumbled.

"I should be the one apologizing," Mycroft murmured, kissing his forehead. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"I never remember things like this. I feel terrible."

"It's fine, Gregory." Mycroft murmured, kissing his forehead again.

"I love you, Mycroft."

Mycroft swallowed slowly for a moment. Could he allow himself to care? Caring was a disadvantage. He'd been taught that all his life. But with Greg... "I love you too."

The man felt his breathing hitch, "Myc."

Mycroft gave a soft smile. "Yes?"

The man had never said it before and Greg felt a tear run down his face, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you.." He beamed and ran his thumb over Mycroft's knuckles.

"No, thank you." Mycroft murmured as he kisses Greg's hand softly.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you. I promise"

"Hm," Mycroft smirked. "Anything?" Greg blushed. "Are you sure, Gregory?" Mycroft murmured in his ear huskily.

"Anything."

"Very well." Mycroft murmured before getting out of the car in front of his flat, taking Greg's hand in his and opening his umbrella.

"I hate this snow," He cursed under his breath.

"I would stop it if I could but, alas, I only hold a minor position in the government." Mycroft smirked.

Greg chuckled, holding on to Mycroft with dear life. Mycroft quickly led them both to his flat and opened the door to what would be their best anniversary ever.


End file.
